The Mask
by Storyteller54
Summary: Its yet again Halloween on Elmor street. And Gumball and Darwin Wants to make this there best Halloween ever. But when Darwin Finds a strange mask. just how crazy will their Halloween will get? Find out in. The Mask
1. Chapter 1

The blurry grey clouds took over the sky's on a gloomy and foggy morning in this neighborhood on Elmore streets. Everyone in town was preparing for their Halloween. Kids are getting their neat customs and the adults are getting candy for the little trick and theaters.

Gumball, Darwin and anise were in gumball's room planning out there Halloween as gumball got out projector and began to speak.

"Alright everyone, this year has given us yet another Halloween! And this year this Halloween will be ours!" Gumball said clearly as he pasted back and forth.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Darwin said standing straight up.

"This year WE will have ALL the Candy!" Gumball said as he continued to paste back and fourth.

"We will strike fear into the hearts of all with our customs!" Gumball said loudly.

"SIR YES SIR!" Darwin said loudly. "ARE YOU WITH ME?!" Gumball sad as he stopped and turned to anise and Darwin. "YES SIR!" Darwin yelled.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Gumball yelled

"YEAH!" Darwin yelled.

"Guys!" anise finally said.

"What?" Gumball and Darwin said turning over to anise. "First of all you guys don't even have customs, second, you guys are bad at scaring and I mean BAD, and third, I'm not going" anise said crossing her arms

"What? Why?" Darwin said looking at anise. "The Last time I went somewhere with you guy's I almost got sucked into some ghost world!" anise said squinting her eyes at gumball and Darwin.

"You're still mad at us for that? Come on sis we didn't even know that would happen" Gumball said looking for his old outfit form last year.

"AND I got stuck in a tree!" anise said Glaring at them

"We got you out did we" Darwin said shrugging. "UGH! I'm not going! I know something is going to happen! It always does!" she said standing up and going to her room.

"Jeez what a party pooper" Gumball said still looking for his custom.

"Do we still have our old customs?" Darwin said looking over at gumball.

"CRUD! They all got tour up! I just remembered!" Gumball said smacking his hand on his head.

"Oh, well looks like we need to buy new costumes" Darwin said rubbing his fin

"Yup! Mom's going to store so let's get her to take us" Gumball said smiling. "Yeah!"Darwin said as they both went downstairs.

As they went downstairs they saw Nicole dressing up Richard in a captain America outfit. "Uhhh…what's going on?" Gumball asked?

Nicole sighed and looked at gumball. "Your father wants' to go trick and treat" Nicole said looking at Richard. "I'm Captain Bunny!" Richard said holding up his fist in the air.

Gumball yet again faces palms and rubs his face. "AWSOME DAD" Darwin said looking at Richard with amaze. Gumball rolls his eyes and goes over to Nicole. "Hey mom can we go over to custom store and buy some new customs?" Gumball said to Nicole.

"Well of Corse, well I'm getting a costume as well" Nicole said smiling "what the what?!" Gumball said in shock. "And what's wrong with a family trick and treat?" Nicole said raising her eyebrow.

"Uhhh…noting heh heh" Gumball said rubbing his arm not wanting to make her angry.

"Good" Nicole said smiling getting her purse. "Where's anise?" Nicole said looking at Gumball and Darwin. "Oh…she said she isn't coming, she's till kind of angry and scared from our last Halloween" Darwin explained.

"Hmmm. Yeah I can see why she doesn't want to come, Richard you already have your custom can you stay and watch anise?" Nicole asked Richard. "Sure" Richard said with a smile. "Thank you honey" Nicole said with a smile and kisses him on the cheek.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Nicole said heading out the door of their house.

**At the Custom Store**

Nicole, Gumball and Darwin arrived at the Custom Store looking for new outfits. "OH! How about this one!" Gumball asked Darwin getting a zombie outfit from the rack. "Dude! Yeah!" Darwin said smiling widely as he got himself a Dracula outfit.

"Hey Mom Can we get these!?" Gumball said running to her showing the outfits. "Yes! Those look really scary" Nicole said smiling. "So what do you think of my outfit?" Nicole said showing them the Cat women custom.

"Whoa, that looks pretty realistic" Gumball said looking at it.

"Yeah…and pretty tight" Darwin said looking at Nicole. "OH no it's not!" Nicole said rolling her eyes. "Anyway everyone has their customs so let's go check out" Nicole said heading to the check out.

"Hello Nicole" Said Marcus in a have cut human body suit. Nicole eyes widen seeing the suit. "I just wanted to show you my inner feelings" Marcus said. Nicole screams hitting Marcus rapidly over and over.

"OW OW OW! NICOLE STOP! OW!" Marcus said covering his head from her blows. "MARCUS!" Larry said running towards Marcus.

"Huh? Oh boy!" Marcus said running off. "Get back here! That's my custom! It's not done yet!" Larry said chasing after him. Nicole calmed down and looked at them running.

"That was Marcus? Wow" Nicole said scratching her head. "wow, I didn't know you can scream like that mom" Gumball said looking up at her.

"Yeah, you were like EHAAAAAHHHHHH!" Darwin said laughing then gumball laughed also. "Oh stop he scared me have to death!" She said blushing. "Let's just go!" Nicole said heading to the counter. They bought there customs and headed out the store and walked home.

As they walked home Darwin spots something sticking out the ground in the grass. "Huh? What's that?" Darwin said going over the object sticking out the ground.

Darwin tugs and pulls at it then it pops out the ground making Darwin fall down. "Whoa…this is an awesome mask!" Darwin said expecting it. "It looks so…real" he said expecting it even more "I got to wear this!" Darwin said standing up and running to catch up with Nicole and gumball as the mask start's to glow.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Darwin sat down on the couch at home Looking and expecting the mask even more. He couldn't lay his eyes off the mask, or couldn't stop expecting it. He soon fell into a short trance.

"Darwin it's almost 8:00 why don't you have you-"Gumball cut himself off and saw Darwin with the weird looking mask. "Dude where did you get that?" Gumball said pointing at the mask.

Darwin snapped out of his gaze and looked at Gumball. "uhh I'm sorry what?" Darwin said not hearing what gumball asked him. "Where did you get that mask? I didn't see you pick it up at the store" gumball said looking at it.

"It Looks Awesome!" Gumball said sitting next to Darwin. "Yeah I know! Look how real it is!" Darwin said smiling widely.

"But where did you get it? Did you steal it from the store?" Gumball asked Darwin. "NO! I found it when we left the custom store, it was just there" Darwin said looking at gumball.

"Oh, well it's almost 8:00 go get your costume!" Gumball said hopping of the couch. "Oh Right! Hold on a sec" Darwin said getting off the couch and went to put on his custom.

"Is everyone ready?!" Nicole said standing at the Door. "Do I really have to come mom?" Anise said wearing a Cinderella custom. "Oh sweetie I know you had a bad Halloween last year but you have to look past that, plus your father really wants to go" Nicole said looking at Richard.

"I'm Captain Bunny!" Richard yelled Hoping out the window. "Darwin Are you ready?!" Nicole called for him. "Yeah! I'm coming!" Darwin said coming downstairs in his Dracula outfit.

"Alright is everyone ready? Lets go" Nicole said heading out the door with everyone. They walked down there neighborhood as they saw kids going to house to house trick and treating.

"Alright! Our objective is to get as much candy as possible!" Gumball shouted. "YES SIR!" Darwin responded. "Dude you should wear the mask!" Gumball said excited. Anise looked over at gumball at Darwin.

"What mask?" Anise asked. "This one" Darwin said showing the mask he found. "ewwwww!" anise said backing away a little. "Is that someone's face?!" She said with nasty expression.

"No it's just a real looking mask, pretty cool huh?" gumball said smiling.

"I guess so, where did you find it?" anise asked looking at them.

"I found it stuck in the ground a few ways form the custom shop" Darwin explained.

"You picked it up from the ground?!" Anise said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah doesn't seem to be torn up or anything" Gumball said looking at it.

"Who picks up a dirty masked from out the ground?" anise asked them.

"Hey it's a free mask" Darwin said crossing his arms.

Anise gave them a vague look then rubbed her head. "You guys can trick and treat on your own, I'm going with mom and dad" Anise said following mom and dad.

"Suit yourself, but don't come crawling back when we get bags of candy!" Gumball shouted. Darwin shakes his head. "Man some young ones just don't realize awesomeness" Darwin crossing his arms.

"Yeah she refuses to admire our art" Gumball said. "Anyway let's get this trick and treating done and scare people!" Gumball said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah!" Darwin said putting on the mask. "LET'S DO THIS!" Gumball and Darwin said together as they ran off the trick and treat.

The streets were filled with kids going to house to house getting candy in their customs. Gumball and Darwin searched for a good house to get candy from.

"Let's try that house!" Gumball said pointing to the neat and clean looking house. They went up to the door and ringed the door bell.

The man who answered the door was Mr. Small. "Well hello boy's!" Mr. Small said smiling and waving.

Gumball and Darwin's expression changed. "Hi Mr. Small" Gumball and Darwin said lazily. "ahhh nice zombie outfit you have their gumball, and nice…oh my" Mr. Small said looking at Darwin's mask.

"Cool huh?" Darwin said smiling under the mask.

Uhh yes…it's pretty realistic Darwin" Mr. Small said chuckling nervously. "And here you kids go" Mr. Small said putting apples and other healthy stuff in the bag.

Darwin looks at the apple. "What? What is this?!" Darwin said getting angry. "It's an apple" Mr. Small said with a smile. "AN APPLE?! WHERE"S THE CANDY?!" Darwin said with huge anger.

"I…I...Don't have any candy" Mr. Small said stuttering. Darwin throws the apple at Mr. Smalls head making him fly back in the house. "DUDE!" Gumball said as Darwin stormed off. Gumball closes Mr. Smalls's door and follows Darwin.

"Darwin what the heck was that?!" Gumball said following after him. Darwin stops and looked at gumball. "I…I don't know…I just got angry" Darwin said rubbing his head.

"That was just really messed up dude!" Gumball said looking at Darwin angry. "I…I'm sorry" Darwin said in a scared voice. Gumball looked at Darwin and shook his head.

"I'm sure he's going to bed ok, it was just an apple after all" Gumball said smiling. Darwin smiled under the mask and looked at gumball. "Well shall we go to the next house?" Darwin said to gumball.

"Yeah dude! Come on!" Gumball said heading to the next house. Darwin follows but then scratches his face. "Ah! Man my face!" Darwin said scratching his face.

"Dude! You ok?!" Gumball said calling out to Darwin. "Y-Yeah! I'm coming!" Darwin said following gumball still scratching his face as red lines appeared around the opening of his mask.


End file.
